Rain of Terror
Allegiances Rain’s Clan Leader: Rain (very dark gray tom with black stripes and yellow eyes) Deputy: Skull (black tom with a white skull-like mask) Warriors: Moss (brown tabby she-cat with green eyes) Dark (gray she-cat with a darker forehead and golden eyes) Blood (red tom with lighter patches and yellow eyes) Claw (stormy gray she-cat with a white chest and aqua-green eyes) Sparrow (brown striped tabby tom) Flame (ginger tom) Bee (striped golden tabby she-cat) River (black she-cat) Dawn (long-furred light brown she-cat) Strike (pale gray tom with dark blue eyes) Queens: Night (sleek black she-cat, Flame’s mate) mother of Feather (stone-gray she-cat with dark green eyes) and Pine (deep reddish brown tom) Sun’s Group Leader: Sun (yellow tabby tom) Deputy: Wind (white she-cat with gray swirls) Healer: Leaf (calico she-cat) Warriors: Fox (dark red tom with a white tail tip and dark green eyes) Thunder (bright ginger tom) Swift (blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes) Birch (pale brown tabby tom) Stone (white tom) Ripple (young black she-cat with barely visible swirls) Snow (pure white tom) Hawk (light brown she-cat) Prologue “Strike, you are useless to us all,” Rain hissed. “You can’t hunt, or fight, or climb. You do nothing but sit and wait to grow old. Everyone else has at least one acceptable skill. Even Night’s two kits are learning basic battle skills. All you are is another mouth to feed.” Strike’s blue eyes were wide with terror. He seemed to shrink back as Rain went on. “Do not fear, I will not kill you. I only have need of what lies inside you. Blood.” Rain circled around his victim. But I would kill him, Rain thought. I was only lying so that he’d let his guard down. The truth would be revealed to everyone soon. Suddenly, Rain pounced. He landed on Strike’s back, and sank his claws in. Strike couldn’t move. Not that he was ever strong enough to fend for himself, Rain thought. Strike seemed to come to his senses. “Rain, forgive me! Let me go! I promise to be a better—” But Strike’s terrorized wails we’re cut off. He was dead. Rain stood and glanced down at Strike’s body. One less weak cat in the group. Chapter One (Claw) Rain killed Strike last night. For being a weak cat. I didn’t think that he was weak, but I didn’t want to object to Rain, or he’d kill me. If any cat challenges him, Rain kills them. He makes it a show, in front of every cat. And any healthy kit over three moons old had to watch too. That part was cruel, but it was necessary. Every kit gets assigned a trainer to teach them how to hunt and fight. Everything they need to survive. Once their trainer approves, and Rain assesses them, they become a rogue warrior. I’ve never had a trainee before, but Rain says I’ll be ready soon. Night’s kits are almost five moons old. That’s the age that a kit becomes a trainee. And I hope that I get one of them as my own. If it’s not me, it’ll be Moss, Dark, or Blood. They’ve been warriors for moons and moons now. But I have a chance still. Anyway, let me tell you about our Clan’s cats. Rain is leader, of course. Skull is the deputy, and is just as bad as Rain. All of the warriors are kind of the same. Rain mainly has the she-cats hunt (they are smaller and can move silently) and the toms fight (they are bigger and can take out a cat easily). When a cat dies, Rain just scrapes some earth over their body. We have no healers, so a sick or injured cat is exiled, or killed. Mainly just quickly killed off. Basically, if you’re not completely healthy and ready for a fight, you’re gone. If a she-cat decides to have kits, she can. But the kits will have to be good warriors, or else they and their mother will be exiled. But anyway, Rain is a terrible leader. He kills for no reason at all. He leads us into pointless battles, takes lots of prisoners, and slaughters them. Rain has not a care in the world for sympathy or love. Chapter Two (Ripple) Coming Soon